


Colby Brock Hurt One Shots

by KasSgr4y



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam & Colby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasSgr4y/pseuds/KasSgr4y
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about Colby getting Hurt.In no Way do i wish harm upon him or anyone, these are simply derived from my weird twisted mind.This work includes trigger warnings which some may find traumatic so please read at your own risk.Enjoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

Hi There, welcome to this little book of one shots, most of my chapters are really long so be warned, updates are slow.. im a busy student with adhd so time is short.


	2. Midnight Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Sam's midnight games goes very wrong for a particular member.

**TW: Blood, Violence, Swearing**

It was just before 4pm when Sam knocked on Colby’s door. The younger boy had been so focused editing his most recent video that he literally jumped out of his chair and fell to the floor, taking a pot of pencils and his laptop down with him.

“Colby? You alright bro?” Sam chuckled lightly before entering his friends’ room. The sight of Colby lying on the floor, tangled in a mass of wires and covered in pencil shavings and pens had the blond in hysterics. Colby groaned in annoyance which only made Sam laugh harder. Tears built up in the corners of the blondes’ eyes and his chest began to ache from laughter. Colby just continued to glare at his friend as he began to untangle himself, brushing off the pencil shavings that had now stained his once white t-shirt a dirty grayish colour. He groaned again for what felt like the millionth time that day. He liked that shirt.

By the time he had returned the fallen items to their original position and stripped himself of his ruined shirt, Sam had managed to gain some control over his laughter although little chuckles still escaped every couple of seconds. Eventually he calmed down feeling a little guilty as Colby glared at him.

“sorry dude” Sam apologised shyly. Colby shot him a lopsided grin and shook his head slightly showing that he wasn’t actually annoyed at the blond.

“What did you want bro?” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah, um…” the blond took a second to remember what he had originally wanted to ask the brunette. “I need your help with a video tonight.”

“Sure dude. What’s the video?” Colby answered before he could really register what he was agreeing to.

“It’s, uhh, it’s a 3am Challenge” Sam’s voice went up an octave as he spoke, fearing that the younger boy would change his mind now that he knew what the video was. Regardless he was still hopeful that his friend would help him.

Colby sighed quietly. He had really hoped he could catch up on some much-needed sleep, but the hopeful look on Sam’s face was impossible to ignore. Reluctantly he nodded his head. Sam’s eyes light up when Colby agreed. He brushed off the hesitant look in the younger’s eyes, shooting him a bright smile full of excitement that Colby did his best to return. Satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, he turned to leave.

“Meet in my room at 11:30, yeah?” he closed the door before the brunette had a chance to respond and skipped off down the hall to find another roommate to rope into his video.

Colby sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. God he was tired. He glanced at the clock on his laptop. 4:15PM. He grabbed a hoodie from his closet, suddenly feeling very cold, before setting an alarm on his phone for 10:30 and climbing into his bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Colby groaned loudly as his alarm went off, successfully pulling him from a comfortable dreamless sleep. He shut off his alarm and pulled himself into a sitting position, dangling his feet off the edge of his bed. He shivered at the sudden coldness that consumed his body despite the 80F weather and the lack of air conditioning. Pushing the tiredness back he dragged himself from his bed. His legs felt like lead as he trudged towards his and Sam’s bathroom to attempt to make himself somewhat presentable for Sam’s viewers.

He stripped himself of his clothes and hopped in the shower for around five minutes before he brushed his teeth and attempted to tame his bed head. Once he deemed himself acceptable, he returned to his room to pick out an outfit for the video. He still didn’t know exactly what the video was going to be but knowing Sam it was going to be something that would make them sweat so he ignored the cold chills that wracked his frame and chose a light pink sleeveless hoodie and a pair of black ripped jeans.

Once he was dressed, he slipped his phone into his back pocket and exited his room headed for the kitchen to get something to eat before the video started. He hadn’t eaten since 7AM and his stomach was getting angry. He made it halfway down the hallway before his plan was foiled.

“Yo, Colby! we gotta start right now bro, everyone’s waiting for you.” Sam called out, sticking his head out of his room. Colby sighed quietly and his shoulders sagged slightly when he realized that he would not be getting anything to eat before this challenge started. Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from the staircase ahead and made his way into Sam’s room, plastering a smile on his face.

He entered Sam’s room and was greeted with Brennen and Kat who both greeted him affectionately.

Sam ushered him to take a seat on the bed as he explained the game and what was going to happen then, once he was happy that everyone knew what was going on, he turned on his camera, greeting his viewers with his usual enthusiasm. Colby smiled at the blond’s eagerness.

“Alriiight, we got Colby, Katrina and Brennen here. They volunteered to do the whole Midnight Man. Have you guys heard of it or know really anything about it?” Sam started.

“Just from your channel and stuff like that.” Colby answered as the others just nodded their heads.

Before Sam could respond, he was cut off by Brennen.

“I just wanted to say that I did not- I did not volunteer. I was like asked, and like... I felt bad saying no so like I said _Okay I’ll do it_ …”

“so, you’re here against your will?” Sam smirked at Brennen’s antics.

“kind off. Colby forced me here. I was like yo, should I do this, like that kinda scary and he was like come on just do this...”

“ _cause I sleep here dude. If I sleep here and I’m gonna die, then I’m gonna bring you down too dude_.” Colby joked, using the usual sarcasm that the pair are familiar with. He didn’t really remember telling Brennen to do the video but then again, the whole day had been a bit of a tired blur anyway.

“ _well, that’s real nice dude, Thanks_ ” Brennen replied.

Sam continued on, explaining the events of the challenge to the viewers.

“just remember guys, if something bad happens…Hide” Sam laughed.

Chills continued to wrack the younger boy and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen that night. Colby zoned back in as Sam handed out the pin tacks. He dreaded this part. Despite knowing it would just be a tiny prick and a tiny bit of blood, it didn’t do much to reassure him. He hated blood. Thankfully he didn’t seem like that much of a baby since neither Kat nor Brennen seemed too excited about this part either. One by one they smeared their blood on their paper. Colby drew in a sharp breath and sunk the point of the pin into the tip of his pointer finger. He winced at the feeling and pressed the blood onto his paper.

Now that everyone had their candles and blood-stained paper, they were ready to begin.

The game started off relatively uneventful. They walked in slow circles and whispered to each other and the camera intermittently. Brennen and Colby joked around for a while like usual, trying to lighten the mood. It wasn’t until about 45 minutes into the game that the events started to build up.

Sam had just turned on the camera to tell the fans that nothing out of the norm had happened yet when a distinct set of footsteps echoed from upstairs.

“yo yo yo yo guys” Sam’s whispered nervously.

Kat and Brennen were desperately straining their ears to try to hear anything else. Colby stared wide eyes, fear coursing through his veins.

“Sam, you said no one else was home” he whispered lowly. Hoping against all odds that it was just one of his roommates. The look on Sam’s face said differently.

“we’re the only ones here bro” he hissed.

“we need too keep moving!” kat pulled the boys back to their senses and the group started to move again.

BANG!

Kat shrieked in shock as a loud bang sounded through the house.

“Dude! Someone’s messing with us right! They have to be!” Brennen’s voice was panicked. The whole group was panicked. The bang was too loud to simply be something falling over. It sounded like a door slamming.

“Colby, bro, that came from your room, dude.” Sam whispered. Even under the faint candlelight, his pale complexion paled.

Colby stilled as he realised that Sam was right. The slamming had come from directly above them which, with a heavy heart, Colby realised was his room. He glanced at his friends and took a deep breath, making his way towards the staircase.

“Colby!” Brennen hissed. “What are you doing!” the alarm was clear in his voice. Colby glanced back at him before continuing his ascent of the staircase. He was vaguely aware of brenned muttering something about a death wish but he was too wrapped up in fear to pay attention. His three friends followed hesitantly behind.

Colby paused when he reached his door. He remembered leaving the door open, but it was closed. He sucked in a much-needed breath and turned the handle, pushing his door open. In the dim flickering light of the candle, nothing seemed out of place or vaguely demonic. The others followed him into his room, Sam grasping his camera tightly. Colby used the light from his candle to sweep his room for any sign that something had been in his room, but he found none…until he reached his closet. The door was open slightly, but Colby couldn’t remember if he had left it that way or not. Sam and kat came to stand behind him as he hesitated by his closet. Brennen was still standing by the couch. Slowly, Colby creaked his closet door open. Sam noticed it first and gasped, stepping back slightly, pulling kat with him protectively. Colby’s heart sunk in his chest at the sight in front of him. The back wall of his closet that was normally adorned with hundreds of polaroid’s of himself, friends, family and fans was completely destroyed. Shreds of photos scattered the floor while the other half of the photos remained on the wall. Recovering slightly, Colby stepped forwards to examine the wreckage, Sam following suit. The younger boy stumbled backwards, almost dropping his candle in a dazed panic. Tears flooded his eyes and fear sored through his body. Sam’s breath hitched as he realized the horrible reality of what had happened. The photos hadn’t been ripped randomly like he had originally thought. Colby’s picture had been ripped from every single photo. The tattered remains of his face lay scattered on the floor. Brennen and kat, shocked by the two boys’ reactions and ventured forwards to look for themselves. the same fearful state seized them both. For a moment, no one spoke.

“Colby- “

“this was a bad idea.” Colby cut Sam off, his voice shaking slightly. Sam could only nod his head in agreement.

The air turned cold and Colby shivered.

“dude how are you cold. It literally 82F right now” Brennen chuckled trying to lighten the sombre mood. It didn’t help. The questioning look that Colby gave him wasn’t one of light-hearted joking.

“what are you talking about dude, its freezing” Brennen and Sam exchanged nervous glances. Neither of them had explained to him that sudden drops in temperature mean that the Midnight man could be near. Sam opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off yet again. Everyone whipped their heads around, eyes wide, as a something shattered in one of the rooms below them. 

The group slowly exited Colby’s room. They were all visibly on edge, Sam and Brennen were arguing between them, each trying to come up with some plausible reason for what just happened. Colby stayed close to Kat, trailing at the back of the group as they shuffled towards the kitchen.

Colby paused abruptly on the stairs. A ghostly whisper swept through the back of his head and he whipped around in fear, the other three carried on to the kitchen, not noticing Colby’s absence. Colby strained his eyes against the low light in an attempt to see anything. Nothing. Everything around him went dark. A coldness settled around him as the warmth from his is candle dissipated.

“SHIT! SAM! CANDLE!” He exclaimed as he rushed towards the kitchen where the group had headed but they weren’t there. Panic filled him as he remembered Sam’s words of warning before they started the stupid game _. If the candle goes out, you have 10 seconds to relight it before the Midnight Man can get to you_. He rushed forwards, grabbing a spare lighter from the countertop and fumbled to light the candle. It was too late. His candle had already been out for more than 10 seconds. He had to find the group quickly. Muffled voices echoed from the garage and Colby recognized the familiar glow of candles heading back towards the kitchen.

“Colby! There you are dude; we have to stick together especially after what just happened!” Sam’s voice was worried. “what happened?”

Colby hesitated. He didn’t want to worry the boy more than he already had. He exhaled slowly. “nothing man, I just thought I saw something.” He lied.

“You cant just do that brother.” Brennen replied, obviously stressed out. Colby lowered his head.

“whatever guys let’s just keep going” Sam ordered, holding Kats trembling body close.

Brenned pushed Colby in front of him as they set off again, clearly not trusting the youngest member to stay together.

The night continued on slowly. The minutes seemed to drag by as the group anticipated another disturbance. Colby trailed next to Brennen. The older boy watched his friend worriedly. Colby had been more on edge since the 45 ish seconds that they had been separated and Brennen was sure that something had happened that Colby wasn’t telling them about.

“You alright man?” he whispered maintaining his usual amount of sarcasm and pep.

Colby flinched slightly at the sudden disruption. He took a moment to compose himself, never tearing his eyes away from the darkness around them. “I-This game just really freaks me out”.

Brennen knew something was wrong when Colby’s voice held no hint of fun or sarcasm. He didn’t even add the usual Bro or Dude on the end. Brennen nodded his head slowly before speeding up his walk to catch up with Sam and Kat who were now on the upstairs landing, leaving Colby alone in the kitchen.

Colby’s candle flickered. Everything went dark for the second time. The muffled sounds of his friends upstairs faded as they continued on out of earshot. Colby reached for the matches, but his hand came away empty, they were gone. His breath hitched as he realised that one of the others must have picked them up. “SAM!” He yelled, panic slipping into his voice as he made a dash for the winding staircase.

The minute his foot made contact with the first step, an invisible forced grabbed his shoulders flinging him backwards. He screamed as his back collided with the ground with a loud slam. His candle shattered on the cold tiles next to him.

“COLBY?!” COL- “The shouts of his friends were barely recognisable to Colby as he struggled to pull himself to his feet, his heart thundering in his ears. The second contact brought Colby back to his knees with a piercing scream. Razor sharp claws ripped at the flesh on his stomach staining his hoodie with thick red blood. He grasped desperately at the wound trying to ease the shrill pain. Hot tears tumbled down his cheeks as he panted through the pain. His eyes flicked around the room trying to see something…anything.

His senses cleared and he snapped his head up towards the top of the stairs where Sam and Brennen had appeared still shouting his name. They couldn’t see him. The distance between them was too great to make out any discernible shapes amongst the darkness. Even their light from their candles couldn’t illuminate the main hall enough to reveal him. It definitely didn’t help that Colby didn’t even have a candle anymore.

Colby whimpered painfully as he forced himself to his feet. Sam, Brennen and Kat Rushed down the stairs towards the sound of their friend, almost crashing unto him as they hit the bottom floor where Colby was standing.

“Jeez Colby! Don’t do that dude! You scared us!” Sam half yelled. Colby realised that the light from the candles must not be enough to show the blood or the tears. They hadn’t noticed the blood leaking from the gashes in his chest. They hadn’t noticed the pure pain written across his face. He opened his mouth to explain but Brennen cut him off, visibly angry at the younger boy.

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED US COLBY! STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN SELFISH!” Colby flinched at the harsh tone, more tears tumbling down his face as he choked back a sob.

“no guys y-you don’t unde- “Colby was cut off by a flashing white hot pain spreading through his back. Sam and Brennen watched in horror as Colby’s face contorted in raw pain and he was pulled from his feet and slammed onto the floor. Claws embedded themselves into Colby’s shoulders, dragging him backwards at an impossible speed. Colby screamed out in pure agony as the muscles in his shoulders ripped from their bones. Blood pooled from the youngers body as he was dragged through the hallway. Sam and Brennen dashed forward; the camera abandoned on the floor. Colby’s limp form disappeared into the garage before the rest of the group could even reach the kitchen. The heady wooden door slammed shut, locking the group out, trapping Colby in.

Brennen and Sam rammed themselves against the door. The shear force of their bodies colliding with the wood would leave dark purple bruises soon enough, but the door didn’t budge. To make matters worse, Colby’s shrill screams seemed to be getting louder, more desperate, and more painful.

“DUDE WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO! COLBY! COLBY!” Brennen yelled, desperation and fear thick in his voice. Tears dripped from the 3 members eyes as their friends screams of pain echoed through the house.

“I-I don’t know…” It was clear by Sam’s tone that he was losing hope. Brennen and kat exchanged nervous glances. Sam was usually the one to have all the plans, the most optimistic out of them, but here he was, with his best friends’ life in danger, and he was giving up.

SLAP!

It took Sam a couple of seconds to process the stinging sensation on his cheek. He stared at Brennen in shock when he realised that Brennen had actually slapped him.

“Snap out of its Sam! Colby is dying in there and you’re just giving up?” Sam realised with a heavy heart that Brennen was right. He wouldn’t… couldn’t abandon Colby, not now, not ever.

In a spurt of motivation, Sam rushed for the garden abandoning his candle and opting to turn on the light instead, regardless of the consequences it could have on them for not ending the game the right way. Elton always left some sort of tool in the garden, there had to be something that would help get the door down. The sounds of Colby’s screaming died down as he hit the cool night air, for the first time that night Sam felt like he could actually breath, albeit, the breath came with a sledgehammer to the heart when he tuned back into the torturous screaming. It took him just under a minute to locate an axe lying in the bar area. He surged forward grasping the handle in his hands before sprinting back to the garage door where Brennen was still desperately using himself as a battering ram and kat was shouting comforting words to Colby. The screaming had died down slightly, whether it was because Colby had no voice left to use or the pain was subsiding, Sam didn’t know.

“BRENNEN MOVE!” Brennen jumped out of the way as Sam slammed the axe into one of the panels. The wood cracked but no more than that. Brennen grabbed the axe from Sam, figuring that he had more strength than the blond. He raised his arm and smashed the axe into the door, once again the wood cracked. The two boys continued their assault on the door, each time the wood cracked a little more but not enough. The two boys were exhausted. Halfway through their assault, Colby’s screaming had started up again making the two boys fight even harder to break the door, but their attempt was futile, neither of them were strong enough to make it through the door.

The three friends’ shoulders shook with desperate sobs as Colby grew silent.

“C-Colby?” Sam’s voice was hesitant, fearing the worst.

Silence.

“Colby?” Sam tried again, making his voice a bit stronger this time.

“S-Sam…” All three breathed a sigh of relief when Colby choked out a pained response. Colby’s small sobs filled the silence

The sound of a door opening grabbed the groups attention, their bodies going ridged.

“Saaaam? Colbyyy? Anyone home?” Elton.

“what the hell! Is that blood?!” The three heard Corey mutter from the front door.

“ELTON!? COREY?!” Brennen yelled, chocking back a relieved sob.

A couple of seconds later Elton rounded the corner into the kitchen, Corey in tow. Both had wary expressions, probably thinking they were getting pranked. Elton stopped in his tracks seeing the dishevelled state of his roommate and friends along with the battered door and axe in Brennen’s grip. Confusion and worry settled in his stomach.

“What’s going on?” his question was hesitant, but he didn’t need to wait long for a reply.

A Sharp scream pierced the air. The group turned back towards the garage.

“Was- please tell me this is a prank” Corey’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, his face white.

A loud shatter was heard from inside the garage accompanied by an agony filled scream from Colby.

“HOLY SHIT!” Elton screamed, leaping into action, his uncle Elton mode kicking in. He snatched the axe from Brennen and with one swift, powerful swing, the door bust open.

The 5 Friends rushed into the garage stopping dead in their tracks at the sight that met them. Crimson blood was smeared on every wall, thick pools of the liquid accumulated in multiple areas next to smashed up furniture. A table lay smashed completely in half, the tools that once lay on top were now drenched in red. Boxes of tools, props and various miscellaneous objects scattered the floor, completely ruined. Sam slapped his hand over his moth trying to stop himself from vomiting. The stench of hot metallic blood was heavy in the air.

“C-Colby?” Sam whispered, not trusting his voice. He couldn’t see Colby anywhere.

“over there” kat whispered pointing to a corner of the room that was still enveloped in shadows. A small form lay limp, curled in on itself, shaking violently. Colby.

Sam Rushed towards Colby, tears drenching his cheeks. He crouched next to Colby, reaching out to comfort the boy.

“D-Don’t touch me”

Sam’s hand froze in shock at the words the brunette whimpered weakly. He slowly took in Colby’s shallow breath and wide, terrified eyes. His gaze raked over the Deep lacerations and swollen bruises that covered every visible part of skin, not to mention the absurd amount of blood that drenched the youngers shaking body.

Sam put his hands up in front of him. “It’s alright Colbs, I’m not here to hurt you”

He watched as fear melted from Colby’s eyes and tears dribbled down his face, streaking the thick blood that already caked the skin there. Colby’s breath hitched as he collapsed forwards into Sam’s arms.

“Please.” Colby’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Sam’s shirt, But Sam had no trouble making out the words. “Please don’t let them- “

“Shhh.” Sam stroked Colby’s dirty, blood and tear stained cheek, and lifted his chin to look at him. “Everything’s gonna be okay Colbs” And even though there was a calm, soothing edge in his voice, there was a burning fire in his chest as his mind clouded with guilt and worry.

Somewhere behind them, Elton and Corey franticly called an ambulance and rushed around the house for any medical supplies they might have lying around. Anything that could stem the bleeding. The group resumed a tense silence. Sam whispered soft nothings into Colby’s ear, peppering the top of his bloody, matted hair with warm kisses in an attempt to keep Colby from slipping into unconsciousness. And the small sobs of the group faded slowly as the sounds of ambulance sirens filled the air. Colby broke the silence for the first time since Sam calmed him.

“how were we supposed to hide from a shadow?”


	3. XPLR Abandoned mall: Gone wrong (solby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton's plan to stay overnight in an abandoned mall goes very wrong when the group realise that they aren't alone.

As usual, Sam and Colby had been roped into one of Elton’s idiotic overnight videos. This time it was the old abandoned mall located just off the main interstate about an hour away from the trap house. Colby’s heart thumped in his chest as Elton introduced the video to the viewers. They had attempted to do this video 5 months ago but it ended abruptly, and by abruptly he means with a shotgun to Elton’s head. God knows why the elder man even wanted to go back. The very notion of going back to the mall had Colby’s stomach in knots, but the rest of the crew had agreed which meant that he had too as well.

Elton turned off the camera, packing the tripod up and placing it into his backpack before turning to look at the extremely unenthusiastic group behind him. He stifled a laugh at the miserable expressions that mirrored over all their faces.

They set off with a few groans heading towards the opening they had gotten through last time. They reached the hole in the wall in just under 5 minutes. No one spoke as the first person jumped the wall. It was thankfully already dark this time and they went in without flashlights so the police hopefully would spot them getting inside. Elton went first, throwing the equipment over with him before clambering over, lowering the camera down with him. Sam went next, struggling a little to find his footing on the brick but he recovered quickly, disappearing into the building. The rest of the group followed in tow, leaving Colby alone outside.

“Colby, come on dude!” He heard Elton say, trying to keep his voice hushed. Hesitantly Colby began his ascent of the wall, the pit in his stomach only growing larger the further he got. He reached the top of the wall and peered into the darkness, a few flashlights appeared about 20 metres away, sweeping the building. Great, he thought bitterly, they left me. He jumped from the wall swiftly, grabbing his backpack and fishing a flashlight from it. The lights stopped just up ahead allowing him to catch up with the rest of the group.

“what took you so long dude” Corey laughed nervously. It was clear to everyone that he really didn’t want to be there. It made Colby feel a little better that he wasn’t the only one.

“Nothing, just lost my footing a little” he joked, trying to calm Corey’s nerves.

“We need to get up high” Elton’s voice was steady; a complete contrast to the rest of the group.

Everyone nodded and they set out across the expanse of the mall. The atmosphere was eerily silent. No banging or whispering or even wind could be heart. The only sound was that of their own footsteps and laboured breathing. They reached the centre of the mall relatively quickly. A large escalator offered a relatively safe way down to the first floor but they ignored it, instead heading for the south stairway, leading them up to the 3rd floor which looked almost identical to the second floor that they had come in on. The walk ways made way for a huge 3 story drop in the middle of the floor, the edges of which would usually have been lined with glass railings looking down over the foyer, if the mall had been in use. There were no glass railings anymore. Nothing to stop someone falling to their death. Colby walked towards the edge of the drop, a smile playing on his face. The darkness made it impossible to see the bottom but that just made it all the more exiting for Colby.

“W-what are you- Yo! Bro Stop!” Corey Stammered, fearing for his friend, his own fear of heights wasn’t helping the situation.

“Colbyyyy What are you doing?” Elton’s voice was more playful than Corey’s but Colby could still detect a hint of worry. He was playing cool for the camera.

A figure approached Colby from behind. Colby heard Sam’s breath hitch as he looked down over the drop. He shot the younger boy a nervous glance knowing better than anyone that Colby had a thing for being up high…and getting a little closer to the edge than he should. Being the idiot of a boyfriend that he is he decided to mess with Sam a little. He walked closer to the edge, his toes hanging off the edge. He felt Sam try to grab his arm but he shook him of gently. The younger boy continued his antics, tiptoeing along the edge of the ledge as if he was walking a balance beam, his arms outstretched to keep his balance. Sam watched in frozen, with bated breath as his boyfriends teetered on the edge of his death. Elton and Corey were yelling at him to stop, that he was scaring everyone.

Eventually he decided that he had played with everyone enough and he jumped away from the edge back towards Sam who was ghostly white and Colby noticed his hands were shaking slightly. Guilt pooled inside him. He reached out to comfort Sam but the older blond pulled away angrily.

“WHAT THE HELL COLBY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” Colby flinched at the loudness of his boyfriends voice.

“I know Sammy…I’m sorry” He apologized, his eyes downcast. Sam’s steely gaze loosened and a small smile played on his lips. He reached his hand towards Colby, lifting his chin up so I was looking into Sam’s ayes.

“Right now, I don’t know If I want to kiss you, or shove you off the ledge” He laughed.

“can I pick?”

They continued on, Elton intermittently talking the camera with Corey and Sam and Colby walked side by side slightly ahead of them, their hands intertwined. The two boys scouted the area with their flash lights, neither opting to say anything. Just being together was comforting enough.

Sam’s flashlight drifted over the old graffiti covered pillars, the white light illuminating the concrete towers in front of them. Elton and Corey had drifted back again, both silently filming their surroundings. Brennen walked next to Sam, the two were joking about something that Colby had no care for. He was still on edge. A shadow off to his left caught his eye and he quickly pointed his flashlight towards the movement just in time to see a small glint of something that looked a lot like metal but it was gone before he could really register what it was. He shook his head, trying to dispel the unsettling feeling in his stomach. It was probably nothing.

“You alright bro?” Brennen was looking at Colby, confused about the youngers sudden reaction and pale face. Colby took a deep breath, steadying his heartbeat.

“Y-yeah, I just thought I saw something. Don’t worry about it” Sam could tell by Colby’s stuttering that something was bugging his boyfriend but he decided not to push him any further so he only nodded slightly, turning his attention back onto Brennen and the two resumed their conversation, leaving Colby to his thoughts. The brunette slowed his pace to an almost complete stop, his flashlight darting around the expanse of concrete around them. Nothing.

Elton, Corey, Sam and Brennen walked ahead of Colby discussing ideas for the next overnight, laughing and talking considerably louder than they should have been. Nobody took notice of the unusual withdrawn nature of their friend. Nobody questioned why he wasn’t walking with them. Nobody noticed when the younger boy disappeared into the darkness.

15 minutes passed and the groups conversation came to a close. They had been circling the 3rd floor for almost an hour now and Elton was restless to have some fun.

“what do ya say we break out those penny boards, hm? Colby?” Elton turned around to face only darkness in the place of where the younger boy should have been. His heart plummeted.

The group also tuned around when Elton’s question was met with silence. Each boy felt their heart sink when they realised that Colby wasn’t actually there.

“C-Colby?” Sam was the first to recover from shock. His mouth felt dry as he called out for his boyfriend, hoping against all odds that the younger was just playing some sick prank on them.

“COLBY!” His breathing became erratic and tears brimmed in his eyes.

“SHHH?” Corey hushed them, afraid that something might hear them.

“Where the fuck is he?” Brennen hissed, just as scared for his best friend as Sam was. Elton, being the uncle of the group, noticed his friends panicked states.

“Guys, let’s think about this rationally for a second okay? He probably just wandered off, you know how Colby is. Besides, if something bad had happened, we would have heard it yeah?” The group took a second to mull over Elton’s words. It made sense that they would have heard if Colby was hurt or something. Reluctantly, they calmed down and anger washed over them.

“I swear to god! When I find him, I am going to kill him” Sam seethed. He’d had enough of his boyfriends careless behaviour and disregard for Sam’s emotions.

“When we find him, I’m gonna let you kill him” Brennen added, clearly annoyed at the younger boys antics.

Cory sighed. Everybody being angry wasn’t going to help them find Colby and something about the younger boys disappearance just wasn’t sitting right with Corey, Colby wouldn’t disappear without telling at least one person about his plan, and judging by everyone’s reactions…no one knew. Something was wrong.

Waking up with a knife pointed at your throat is exactly as terrifying as you’d think it is. The first thing Colby noticed when he came to his senses was the cloth tied around his mouth, which turned anything he said into a collection of muffled sounds. The second thing was the tight rope around his wrists, which bound him a metal ring on the floor. He shook his head in an attempt to clear out the grogginess, then finally shifted his gaze up to the figure looming in front of him, His eyes widening in fear when he realized the danger he was in. The figure laughed, a loud raucous sound.

“You’ve really gotten yourself into a bit of a sticky situation here, haven’t you?” he grinned. Colby shrunk back against the cold concrete wall behind him, his wrist were pressed to his lower back and they stung against the friction of the rope that bound him in place. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes but he pushed them back. He refused to show this man any weakness that he already had. His body shook like a leaf in a winters gale and his skin felt cold. He watched in fear as the man laughed again, low and guttural, and 4 more shadowed figured emerged from the darkness. Please be a prank. Please be a prank. He knew that whatever was happening was actually happening but he tried to hold onto any pretence that this could all be some cruel way to finally get back at him for what he did to Sam all those years ago. He would rather that, than this. Sam. His head shot up in alarm as he desperately searched the room for any sign of his boyfriend but he found none. It was just him. At least it looked like he was still inside the mall. Frustration flowed through him. He couldn’t even remember how he ended up in this situation, the memory just became more and more unclear the further it progressed. One moment he had been walking behind the group…he had seen a shadow… group….gone… He groaned in frustration, shuffling further backwards.

One of the figures laughed, the sound was manic to Colby’s ears and made his heart hammer in terror. The 4 men shuffled forwards, blinding Colby with the glares from their flashlight. One of the men approached him, smirking widely as Colby struggled to try and move away. The movement was inhumanly quick, catching Colby off guard and he screamed against the gag when a steel toed boot came in contact with his right side, resulting in his left shoulder colliding painfully with the ground. The laughing continued as a storm of kicks and punches rained down on his rapidly bruising body. He curled in on himself, trying to protect his head as much as he could with his hands constricted behind his back. His bones ached and his ribs groaned as steel came in contact with skin. White hot pain flashed through his leg as an audible crack echoed through the darkness. He screamed out in agony, hot tears streaming down his face, mixing with crimson blood in intricate swirls. He breathed out laboured painful breaths as the assault stopped but Colby refused to look up. He didn’t want to see what they were planning next. He couldn’t even bring himself to move.

“Where the fuck is he?” Brennen growled. The group had been circling the mall for what felt like hours looking for Colby. Everyone had reached the end of their patients with the younger boy, each still believing that the brunette was just trying to prank them. Even Corey had succumbed to the notion.

“I vote we give him 10 more minutes, if we don’t find him, we leave” Elton’s tone was entirely serious. The group shared knowing glances but nobody was about to object. After all, it would be Colby’s own fault if he got left behind. Everyone looked at Sam, he was Colby’s boyfriend after all so it was his decision on whether to leave him. In any other circumstance, Sam might have objected but he truly believed that Colby was just messing with them and so he nodded his head in defeat.

“Deal.”

Sam sighed. 10 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Colby. They had scouted nearly half of the mall since his boyfriend had disappeared and found nothing. He didn’t want to admit it because he knew how sceptical the rest of the group were, but he was worried that something really bad had happened to Colby. All their Paranormal activities were bound to catch up with them eventually. Equally, he knows how Colby can be so there was still the notion that Colby was just playing a prank.

“Let’s go Sam” Elton placed a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder, noticing the conflict the blond was experiencing. Sam just nodded in agreement and readjusted his straps on his backpack. With a last glance backwards into the darkness, Sam began to climb the wall.

Colby Sobbed in agony as the cold steel blade pierced his skin for what felt like the millionth time. The smell of fresh blood hung heavy in the air like copper. The ropes that had constricted him when he first woke up had been removed, leaving angry torn up skin behind. The five men had resorted to simply pinning the younger boy down while they took their turns cutting into his skin. His shirt lay in bloody shreds in the corner of the room and hot blood coated the floor all around him. The figures of the men around him blurred out into black shadows and the noises of their manic laughing faded into distant echoes. I’m going to die…alone, in the hands of 5 strangers…without Sam. Silent tears dripped down his bloodstained cheeks, and his head lolled to the side, no longer having the energy to fight or even make a sound of protest. One of the men smirked at the boys silence.

“I think we broke ‘im lads” He sneered, his voice dripping in venom. The other man only laughed in agreement. And Colby sighed in relief as the pressure lifted from his arms and waist as the men pushed themselves off the smaller boy’s body. The relief was short lived. A piercing scream shook the building. Colby writhed on the floor, white hot agony flooding through his bones. He watched through clouded tears was the shadow figures retreated into the darkness from which they came. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he glanced down at the source of the agony. Fear struck him at what he saw. A bloody steel blade stuck out of his upper thigh at a horrific angle and even the constriction from his jeans could stop the thick blood dripping from the wound.

Sam paused his climb, his head shooting back towards the middle of the mall.

“Sam?” Brennen questioned.

“I thought I heard…I thought I heard laughing” He confessed, still halfway up the wall.

“Come on man, let’s just go?” Sam ignored Corey and descend the wall back to where the group was standing. His gaze was fixed on the darkness. He could have sworn he heard laughing. He walked slowly passed Elton, straining his eyes at the shadows. Elton grabbed his arm about to tell Sam to leave well enough alone when another laugh echoed through the building. Both Sam and Elton tensed. Everyone had heard it that time. Hope flickered in Sam’s chest but it quickly diminished.

“That didn’t sound like Colby” He voiced his thoughts, looking at his friends only to realise that they also had the same look of realisation. Colby was missing, and they weren’t alone in here.

“Shit…” Corey breathed out.

The realisation came as a cold flicker in their veins and guilt pooled in their hearts. Something was wrong, and they had played it off as the brunette playing a joke on them.

“We need to find him. Now!” Elton’s voice held no hints of playfulness like usual. That scared Sam. If Elton was being serious that meant that something was very, very wrong.

The group took off quietly through the concrete structure. Each step they took felt like a dagger through their hearts and all each of them could think was, what if we don’t find him? Hearts pounded in chests and the sounds of laughter grew louder in the night air. It was now clearer than day that there was more than just one person in the building with them. By the time they reached the escalator, they were out of breath and close to tears. The darkness below was intimidating but they knew they had to go down there, it was the one place they hadn’t checked, the one place Colby could be. The laughing stopped. Brennen and Sam exchanged nervous glances and for a few moments, silence filled the building. Then, without warning, a shrill scream pierced the night. Colby.

Sam sprinted down the escalator, not caring about the noise he was making. The only thought on his mind was Colby. Without warning, he was pulled behind a wall and a calloused hand clamped itself around his mouth, silencing his surprised scream. Sam thrashed around in the foreign grip

“Shhh!” the voice whispered. Sam relaxed immediately when he recognised the voice. Elton. He watched, wide eyed as 5 shadowed figures walked passed the wall which concealed them. The men laughed and high fived each other. Fear struck Sam. If they were leaving, then…where was Colby. Elton held Sam in place for a few moments after the men had disappeared up the stairs before eventually letting the smaller boy go. He responded immediately by sprinting in the direction that the men had come from. Elton, Corey and Brennen followed suit.

The rooms in the basement seemed to stretch on forever. The group split up, searching relentlessly through them. 10 minutes passed and they found nothing. Most of the rooms were empty, no sign of Colby. That was until they met back at the first room they had checked. Corey arrived first, followed by Elton then Brennen then finally Sam. Each face held the Sam solemn, fearful expression. They didn’t even have to say anything, the looks they shared were enough. Tears dripped down Sam’s cheeks as he fell to his knees sobbing. The group watched on, unable to do anything to comfort their heartbroken friend. Finally, Sam’s sobbing died down and he got to his feet unsteadily, grabbing his backpack and searching the darkness once more. Broken eyes fixed on a single metal door at the end of the room.

“D-did anyone check I-in there?” He pointed a shaking finger at the door. No one replied.

They rushed to the door. Sam reached the rusted exterior first, pausing with his hand on the handle. He took a deep breath as the rest of the group caught up. With his flashlight held tight in his hand he pushed open the door.

What he saw made his stomach lurch. Blood drenched the walls and floor. The smell of iron hung heavy in the air and thick metallic pools covered the floor. Ropes and chains adorned the walls from every angle, and to make matters worse, bones scattered the room. Human bones. Sam had to cover his mouth to stop himself from emptying his stomach right there. Shocked gasps were heard behind him as the rest of the group finally stepped into the room. Sam’s flashlight flicked over the room, coming to rest on a small figure lying motionless in the corner of the room. Sam’s heart lurched and he flung himself forwards, falling to his knees next to his boyfriend, reaching a shaking hand out to check for a pulse.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Sam let out a relieved breath and a smile tugged at his lips. Colby was alive.

The smile disappeared as quickly as it came as he raked his eyes over Colby’s form. Deep gashes littered his chest, back, arms… everywhere. Deep bruises painted his skin, poking through from underneath the layer of blood that covered most of Colby’s torso. What was most alarming, was the dagger embedded in Colby’s leg and the odd angle at which his ankle stuck out. Sam sobbed out a pained cry. The amount of pain that Colby must have been in and they all thought it was some stupid prank. Hell, they were about to leave him here! Brennen and Elton rushed to Colby’s other side; Corey held back, desperately scanning the room for cell reception. When he found none, he rushed out of the room.

Colby groaned in pain, somewhat regaining his consciousness. He stiffened, immediately trying to push himself away from the touch. Sam’s heart broke in his chest as he watched the fear fill his boyfriends face just from someone touching him.

“p-please no. No more- “He sobbed, his eyes clouded over and his body shaking. Sam recognised the signs immediately; he was having a panic attack. Elton and Brennen reacted by trying to hold Colby down, to stop him thrashing around and hurting himself or one of them. Colby screamed. Hot tears tumbled down his cheeks and his body trembled.

“ELTON! BRENNEN! STOP YOUR SCARING HIM!” Sam yelled, pushing the two boys off Colby who reacted by pushing himself into the wall behind him and curling into a ball, his arms coming up to cover his face.

“Colby…Colby baby, it’s me…its Sam” He spoke gently, his voice barely above a whisper. The younger boy stilled, his face slowly lifting to peek his tear glazed eyes over the top of his arms. Sam could see nothing but fear, pain and desperation in Colby’s steely blue eyes. His heart broke a little more. Sam didn’t dare move in fear of scaring his boyfriend, instead he waited for Colby to come to him.

Slowly, Colby unfurled his body, shuffling towards Sam. Small whimpers escaped the boy as he moved, his injuries being aggravated by the movement. He reached a cold bloodied hand out and placed it on Sam’s cheeks, looking deeply into the blond’s eyes, searching for any sign that he could hurt him. A few small tears dripped down his face and he let out an abrupt sob before collapsing into Sam’s chest. Shaking arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist as the sound of sirens filled the air.


End file.
